


Working Relationship

by madwriteson



Series: Writer's Month August 2019 [1]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriteson/pseuds/madwriteson
Summary: Writer's Month Prompt for August 1st, 2019: AnnoyanceA brief snippet of Lovelace and Hilbert's working relationship during their first go-around on the Hephaestus.





	Working Relationship

“Hey, Doc!”

Elias Selberg ignored the intercom, hunching further over his microscope. Hm. Latest samples from Officer Fisher were looking… promising. Though further testing would be necessary.

“Doooooooc.”

Elias removed the plate from the microscope and secured it in its rack before moving on to the next sample.

“Doctor Selberg, your commanding officer requires you to pay attention to her right the hell now.”

Elias sighed and returned the sample to its rack before pushing off towards the intercom panel next to the door. “Can I help you, Captain Lovelace?”

“Yeah. You can get Lambert off my ass. He’s been on me all week about some inspection of the greenhouses that hasn’t been done.”

“And this is my problem because…?”

“You’re the one doing experiments on plants, Doc. None of us dare go in there without your say-so.”

“One does not have to _touch_ my specimens to do the greenhouse inspection.”

“Your specimens make it impossible to enter the damn place _without _touching them. So go take care of it. Now. Before I decide to torch the place.”

“You would not.”

“Just watch me.”

“No, I mean, we rely on the greenhouse for our oxygen. Which you know very well, Captain.”

“Doesn’t mean a tragic accident couldn’t befall your samples. Now get on with it.”

“Very well. But if Officer Fisher complains about having to re-do his physical because I was not able to process samples in time…”

“Ugh. Fine. I’ll do the damn greenhouse. But you’d better walk me through it.”

“With pleasure, Captain.”


End file.
